Solve for $z$ : $-29 = z - 13$
Answer: Add $13$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-29 {+ 13}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{z} \\ -29 &=& z - 13 \\ \\ {+13} && {+13} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -29 {+ 13} &=& z \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ z = -16$